RobxKF: A collection of my one-shots
by xTammyVx
Summary: I have way too many RobxKF one-shots that I've written/am in the process of writing. This is a collection, and will range from K to M - but mostly T and M. -Contents on first chapter-
1. Contents

**~*.+ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)********ﾉ** RobxKF: Fluff and Kinks** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ ****+.*~**

Just a collection of my little one-shot fantasies...

.

Description at the top of every one, which includes the pairing(s) (always RobxKF but may be more), summary, rating, and author's note.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

.

**~*.+**** x.x—K—x.x ****+.*~**

.

NONE YET – check back later :{

.

**~*.+ ****x.x—K+—x.x****+.*~**

.

2. Talk the Talk and Bake the Cake (K+)

Dick attempts to bake a cake, but Wally's there to help after a few very-much-failed attempts, with a background-text on how they started dating.

_(K+ for a kiss or two, but nothing naughty.)_

.

**~*.+ ****x.x—T—x.x****+.*~**

.

4. Heroes without Costumes

Wally barges in on Robin... with a knife...

_(T for self-harm and the feels.)_

.

7. He's Just Sleeping

Dick's in a coma, but Wally's at his bedside, not ready to give up, not ready to leave his best friend.

_(T for references of sex things, but no smut or graphic details.)_

.

8. Sweat

Wally doesn't know why Dick gets like this, but he'll stick by nonetheless.

_(T for the feels.)_

_._

**~*.+ x.x—M—x.x +.*~**

.

3. All Tied Up

I bet you can guess what _this_ is about.

_(M for handcuffs, duct tape and Wally in a thong.)_

.

5. Relax... or something.

Roy's all wound up over this stupid case. Can Dick and Wally make him feel better? Mostly from Roy's POV.

_(M for a threesome – that means three whole cocks :D)_

_._

6. Testing

So maybe Dick's a little tipsy. So maybe Wally planned it all. So maybe this could all end happily tonight.

_(M for sex and drinking. Both our YJ boys are all grown up :])_

.

9. Touch

Wally is one of the few partners who has to beg and plead to orally pleasure their boyfriend. Can he finally convince Dick to let him show off his mouth magic?

_(M for two blowjobs.)_

.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

.

More to come! Add to Alert and please review with feedback and/or requests.

.

_Note: Just because you leave a request, doesn't mean I'll write it. However, I probably will (even if it takes a little while) and I could group two or more together. I have no imagination when it comes to fluff, so that would be appreciated from anyone?_

_I do **not** write rape or non-consensual fictions._


	2. All Tied Up

**Pairings:**  
DickxWallyxhandcuffs

**Summary:**  
I bet you can guess what _this_ is about.

**Rating**:  
M for sex, handcuffs, duct tape and Wally in a thong.

**AN:**  
First bondage fic :3 That must be some kind of fanfic virginity, right?

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"Dick, are you sure about this?"

The smirk twitched a little wider, and _fuck_ if Wally's heart didn't go all hummingbird-like.

"'course I am. We made a deal, remember? I did your kink, now it's my turn."

Focusing solely on Dick's face and not the way his own was crackling with a heat that measured higher than the sun—which he totally knew the temperature of, by the way—Wally stepped out fully from behind the bathroom door. "There. See?"

The ginger hadn't thought it possible that his cheeks held the power to become even _redder_, however it became apparent that yes, yes they could, as Dick bit his lip.

"When I first met you, West, I didn't think I'd ever say this-" His tone was hushed and all-too-appropriate for a bedroom. "-but, _man_, do you look good in a thong."

Wally tried to steady his breathing.

"Go on, give us a twirl," coaxed Dick playfully. He tipped his chin up at the response. "There are more uses for that tongue than just sticking it out, Wally. Get over here."

Wally obliged. Of course he did. Even though he was wearing next-to-nothing and Dick was _grinning_ and biting kisses along the freckled skin of his neck and shoulders, it was always fun when they had a spare moment or two alone.

Plus there was the whole _hormones_ thing.

That probably helped.

There wasn't a lot of effort required to flip Wally over. It wasn't like he was _protesting_ – especially when certain fingers began to touch a particularly sensitive piece of anatomy that was contained only by a thin triangle of lace. He barely even noticed the handcuffs...

"Do you remember the safety word?" asked Dick.

"Uh... No."

The mischievous boy shrugged. "That's okay – you're not going to be able to talk, anyway. Close your eyes."

Never mind his life – Wally trusted Dick with his _chocolate_, and that was really saying something about the kind of relationship they enjoyed. So he did as he was told without a second thought as something was strapped near his fingers, a band over each wrist, a couple more at his feet.

Then, before he could blink, he couldn't breathe.

"Wally! Calm down!"

He tested the barrier over his mouth. It stuck firmly on his lips.

"It's duct tape," Dick explained. "I put sweatbands on you as well – you know, to stop the metal from digging in. There's also a button by your right hand in case you get too uncomfortable. It'll give off a high-pitched alarm when pressed."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wally watched Dick see him over once to check that he was with him so far.

"If you _do_ find this to be... upsetting, I'll take all this stuff off with no questions asked." His gaze flicked over towards the older man's. "Did I ever... explain this to you?"

_No_.

"I want to get you off, Wally."

_Well_, duh_._

"But I want to do it by reading your body language and the way you sound instead of listening for when you tell me _yes_ or _faster_. A challenge. Think of it as a training exercise." He smiled with his perfect teeth. "Oh, and Wally?"

The red-head locked eyes with him.

"I'm going to make you _scream_ from behind that tape."

The warmth of breath resurfaced on his neck, decorated with damp ovals of saliva. Before they'd started dating, a few months after the tragic split between Wally and Artemis, the part-time Kid Flash had only one use for his hand when blowing off steam. But Dick was, if nothing else, more curious than anyone Wally knew (to be a detective it was a necessity) and therefore more... _aware_ of the human body and its hotspots.

For example – nipples.

If Wally had been asked a year ago "What is the point of males having nipples?" his eyes would have widened in _I-know-right_ along with a cry of "There isn't one!"

But when Robin parted those soft pink lips and sucked with the most _sensitive_ changes in pressure, Wally knew the reason.

Two of Dick's fingers came into contact with the other one, careful not to neglect, and twisted it harshly. Surprised, the twenty-one-year-old groaned. It came out a deep sound, rumbling from his throat only to be muffled by that damned tape.

"Oh, you like that?"

Wally nodded violently, halting only when Dick repeated his abuse on the hardened stump of skin. The vision of Dick's face, then the ceiling, went black for a few moments as his eyes fluttered when his head lolled back.

He felt himself becoming a little stiffer beneath the sole piece of clothing on his body and pushed his hips up to gain attention. Mocking him, Dick tutted at the impatience and stood to remove his own jeans. Then he was back, on a thigh and _grinding_, effectively rubbing Wally's crotch with each purposeful wiggle and gliding movement.

The air was growing steamy as Wally watched his boyfriend remove his shirt, then as he massaged the thickening form over his boxers.

Once again he had to close his eyes, because knowing Dick—knowing _Robin_—there wasn't any hope of getting jerked off any time soon. And the sights before him weren't exactly in his favour with each aching pulse of his groin. Why the hell would a girl wear a thong, anyway? It was just _tight_.

Then again, girls don't get mind-fogging boners when their boyfriend's fingernails scrape from their jaw to their elbows and back, right down to their bellybutton.

"You're bulking up, Kid Flash," Dick commented, teasing the skin of Wally's hip between his teeth. "Next thing we know you'll be dying your hair black and wearing jeans with boots all the time."

Wally heard the fabric slide past the other's ankles right before pure _relief_ swept through every boiling nerve. Mercy. That was the only word that described _whatever_ Dick had when he pulled the thread-thin sides of the black lingerie down to his knees, allowing his erection to be moderately comfortable.

Gently, softly, cruelly, Dick stroked the pads of his fingertips from tip to base. Traced over Wally's sensitive places with touches that made feathers seem like bricks – enough to keep him whimpering against the sticky confines.

Then, against all odds, a delicious feeling spread from his cock and out his mouth with a moan as Dick fisted him a few times. He peered past his chest in time to see the black-haired teen direct his dripping head through open lips. And Dick was tugging at himself, pumping with varied speeds with his other hand reaching to pull a pink bottle from between the mattress and endboard. He didn't even stop the sudden shower of attention, simply planted unavoidably wet kisses down the side of Wally's length as he squirted a small amount onto his fingers, spread it between them with his thumb.

Wally squirmed to get a better view, listening in dismay as the handcuffs jingled. Seeming to understand the muffled whines, managing to catch the gist of "_Uck, lea uh ee see!_", Dick straddled the naked stomach beneath him and slid a finger past his balls to rub a tip around the now-slicked hole. He pressed it in and dropped his chin to his chest, releasing a small "_Ahn_" at the pain. Usually they were _Wally's _fingers tentatively exploring, while his other hand petted in an attempt at comfort. But now Dick had one digit in to the last knuckle and was biting his tongue to crunch down on any whimpers as the burning spread. Barely pausing to allow the ache to settle, it was withdrawn a couple of centimetres before being pushed back in accompanied by a second. Wally couldn't have looked anywhere else.

Dick delved further and he moaned rough and loud. Wally could imagine it, could see from the way that he was turning and thrusting his fingers, was jealous. Wanted it to be _him._

Not that Dick didn't know. He reached over and scrambled in his bedside table, tearing open the tab of a new box and grabbing a flat, foil square. There was no reason for Dick to _not_ be good at putting condoms on, what with all the practise he had, and he stepped up to the mark with a ring of his thumb and index finger.

He lowered down, trying not to stiffen against the feeling, allowing himself to adjust.

Dick then hesitated a bob.

And Wally's mind was just _gone_.

He thrust up to meet the tight, wet feeling and the Robin hissed and the obscene sound of skin on lubricated skin became a mere background noise. Wally knew that Dick was moving in that way, with those choppy, uneven bounces, to hit his prostate bang on each time he slid down again. Everything was the heat and the stars in his vision and his dick and his Dick. All swirled to create the perfect pleasure.

Then there were the noises—the high-pitched pants entwined amongst smothered groans—mixed with the whole sensation of being _fucked_ while Dick left red stripes on his chest where his nails dug in ruthlessly.

"Scream."

Wally left his wonderland for a second to focus on Dick's flushed face.

"Mm?"

Teeth were bared. "_Scream_, Wally!"

As the command left his lips, Dick dropped right down and Wally didn't have to force anything, especially not the yell that burst from his lungs. It was short but enough for Dick, who froze as everything just tightened and released. His hand continued working till he was totally spent, then picked up his pace again until Wally came.

Dick flopped out. Already limp and tired, giving himself two minutes in a starfish-resembling position, he absently tossed the used latex into the bin. Having calmed, the boy got up and was soon back with a damp face towel to swab up the cold, white gloop on his boyfriend's stomach and now sluggish-looking penis. Upon wadding up the tape and unlocking the cuffs, the teen was pulled into a smooth, loving kiss.

"Your kink," Wally breathed, replacing the spaces with lips, "makes _my_ kink look like a blank piece of paper."

Dick grinned, balling and throwing the towel into the hamper and nuzzling into Wally's neck.

They fell back, exhausted and cuddling and smiling.


	3. Talk the Talk and Bake the Cake

"Dude. What the heck happened?"

And suddenly everything froze.

"I... I..."

(_"You wanted to see me, Rob? Oh, wait, no glasses – so, Dick, then?"_)

Dick sighed, something he seemed to have done a lot in the past hour, and rubbed his neck. This only seemed to worsen the whole problem, as he realised when his fingers touched the downy fluff that framed his hairline that there was icing still on his hand. The boy dabbed hastily at the sludge.

"Seriously, tell me," pressed Wally, grimacing as he stepped over a puddle of brown on the floor.

(_"Yeah. I'm not even going to bother fumbling around. Just going to launch right into it."_)

A moment of silence surfaced between them before Dick looked up with an embarrassed smile.

"I was going to make you a cake," he admitted sheepishly, "for your birthday." Dick grinned a look around the kitchen. "Turns out Bat-training only goes so far."

(_"I doubt it. Knowing you, if there's _that_ expression on then you've totally been thinking about what you're about to say for at least a week. So shoot."_)

It was the blush that made Wally shake his head, wrapping Dick into a sticky hug. He'd only ever seen that particular shade of red settle on Dick's face a few times in his life.

(_"Well, here goes nothing. Over time and being with people—as in being _with_ people—I've realised that I fall for the person, not the gender. And I don't know how you feel about me, Wally, but I know that the things I want to do with you right now aren't exactly friend-like."_)

"You're too cute. Come on, babe – I'll get this all cleared up and we'll have it ready in no time."

(_"Wow. Alright. Blunt. So you're... not straight?"_)

Ignoring the chilled water, Dick rinsed his hair and face under the faucet, closed his eyes tightly when Wally towel-dried the droplets out.

(_"Not entirely. I still like girls in a sense, just not totally."_)

"I can do this," he insisted. That being said, he didn't make any movement to shove his boyfriend away.

(_"Why didn't you tell me before, Dick? I mean, is it new?"_)

"Could have been worse – I could've _licked_ it off."

(_"I guess it was, once. But it's been like this for a while now."_)

"Wally, shut up! Alfred could be right around the corner," hissed Dick. It could have been scolding or annoyed, had there not been that classic sparkle in his eye. The little acrobat was indeed the poster-boy for all things charming.

Wally smiled. He had the most amazing smile – one of those lop-sided, cheeky grins that made his freckles stand out even more.

And Dick loved it.

(_"Oh. Okay."_)

"Paranoid much? Ow! Quit it! You can easily tell who's older here, because I'm clearly more mature. Anyway, look—no, not _that_ look—baking is a science," Wally stated loudly, speedily wiping the lemon-scented bubbles from a blue bowl. In went one-hundred and seventy-five grams of butter and a cup of sugar. "It's about measurements. I don't actually know how the hell you got so much of the mixture... well... _everywhere_, but let's try to keep that to a minimum, eh? Now, crack these eggs."

(_"__**Okay**__? Really? I just confessed that I'm pansexual _and_ I have a crush on you, and you say 'okay'?"_)

A small tut clicked from Dick's tongue. "I got a piece of shell in it."

"You're hopeless. It's a good thing you're a maths wiz because you haven't got a chance at becoming a chef." Dipping a single finger, catching the flake with ease, Wally smirked. "I don't blame Alfred for running off – it looked like a cupcake monster exploded in here!"

"Because that's what we fight in Gotham," Dick agreed. "Cupcake monsters."

(_"Well, what else am I supposed to say?"_)

"Three tablespoons of cocoa powder in that half-cup of boiled water. So why isn't Alfred helping? I mean, if _I_ hadn't come along to save the tiles, he would've been stuck cleaning up all that stuff."

"I wanted to make it by myself. I wanted it to be special. Almost as much of a fail as the League of Nations pre-World War Two, apparently."

Wally passed him a spoon, bit his lip, "So where does that leave me? Can I help?"

(_"For a start, how does it all settle with you? Are you okay with me being... the way I am? And liking you?"_)

Dick looked at him like he'd asked if Batman had only one facial expression. "Heck, yes!" he said, a small slosh of creamy gloop splattering onto his finger.

(_"Dick, of _course_ I'm okay with it! I actually thought you knew about me already, being the partner of the world's greatest detective and all."_)

"Watch it! If you spill that we have to measure everything out again."

(_"Knew? Knew what?"_)

Dick made a face and Wally snorted; "That's attractive, babe. How lucky I am to have you."

"Don't kid yourself. You're not only lucky – you're a red-head. If we flick you over to Ireland for a few years we could convince everyone you've switched to Leprechaunism."

(_"Okay, since we're all coming out of various states of Narnia, I'm bi. That's why it didn't last with Artemis."_)

Said red-head's nose screwed up. "Green is so not my colour," he muttered. His eyes flickered over and a sigh blew out of his nose, bumping Dick with his hip. "Dude, that is so not how you mix things."

(_"I thought she said you embarrassed her when you rammed into her mother's chair because you weren't looking and-"_)

"It's how _I_ mix things – and it's not fair if you use your powers."

(_"That too."_)

"Ooh, you jealous?" he teased.

(_"Hey, Wally?"_)

"Of course," Dick nodded, the sarcasm arching his voice an octave higher, "especially with all the 'too fast' jokes that surround your other life."

"Whatever."

"So, what can I do, Mister Chef?"

"Pour that into this. There we go..."

(_"Yeah?"_)

Wally flashed a smile, watching the wonderful goo pool into the cake tin.

(_"Can I kiss you?"_)

Holding both of Dick's hands from behind, Wally eased it into the oven with that classic grin that simply couldn't be wiped from his face.

(_"Kiss me? Why? I mean, um, not that you-"_)

Dick nudged the door up with his foot, fairly satisfied with the way it had gone thus far.

(_"If we wake up tomorrow morning and you decide it's too awkward and you want to spend the rest of your life avoiding me, I at least want to know what it feels like to kiss you."_)

Taking advantage of their position, Wally pressed his lips to Dick's neck, and they were soft. His super-healing meant no chaps, no broken skin. He then licked up to the younger's ear.

(_"Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense. Just let me, um, turn this way."_)

"There are security cameras, dude," murmured Dick. "Bruce will see us."

(_"Alright. You ready?"_)

"Let him."

(_"Yeah."_)

"Way to live up to your name, _Wally_. Bruce is like a dad to me – I can honestly tell you that no man wants to see his son with a second tongue down his throat."

(_"..."_)

Thinking it over, Wally turned his boyfriend around. "Arguably – my old man probably wouldn't mind, as long as it was a chick."

(_"..."_)

"Well, Wallace, we have around forty-five minutes and _I _have a new Black Ops game. You in?" Dick asked, falsetto in full fling.

(_"That was pretty good."_)

"Totally. But don't ever do that again."

(_"Yeah. Hey, do you want to do that one more time?"_)

"Fair enough."

(_"Definitely."_)


	4. Heroes without Costumes

**Pairings:**  
DickxWally

**Summary:**  
Wally barges in on Robin... with a knife...

**Rating**:  
T for self-harm and the feels.

**AN:**  
I'm thinking of making a related one-shot, only with the aftermath of this one instead of a replica. Should I?

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"I thought you had a detention."

They were the first words out of Robin's mouth, and the movement of his lips caused the shining streaks on his cheeks to move with them.

Wally's brain was torn.

_First aid or talk – first aid or talk – first aid talk first aid talk_.

By the time he'd decided the logical thing to do would be to undo the clasp on the box underneath Robin's bed, he was at the acrobat's side, throwing the knife as far away as possible. _Damn_, he was so small that gash so big the blood so much-

"It's not fatal," Robin murmured as Wally zapped away and back, unrolling the white bandages. "I thought you had a detention."

"Christ." He ripped off the glasses, searched for a red tint in the whites of his eyes or the dilation of his pupils. Nope. Not drugs. He knew the answer before he asked the question, yet he did anyway. "Dick, what the hell were you doing?" As he spoke, his fingers twitched so much he couldn't push the needle of the pin down. Crimson blotches were already forming – already soaking through the smooth white. He pressed his palm against it. The liquid was still warm with bodily heat.

"Don't tell me you skipped it."

"Skipped what? What are you talking about?"

"You had a spitball fight with James yesterday, didn't you? Got your ass kicked both in the battle _and_ into trouble." He smirked. "You're teacher's gonna sentence you for double if you 'forgot it'."

Wally wasn't sure he could contain the urge to slap him.

At that moment, however, fat, swollen tears began to form over his lower lashes and they burst, dribbled down his pink cheeks. Then the corners of his mouth faltered, followed by the confident brows. Wally pulled him forward and hugged him, a hug into which Dick heaved uncontrolled sobs.

"Br-Bruce doesn't know," he wept, "he thinks th-that they're jus-st from the R-Robin stuff."

Wally hushed him, his own eyes burning with saltwater. Ever bone in his body felt _awful_; Robin—_Dick_—had been cutting... maybe more... and his best friend hadn't known? What an idiot. What a selfish, conceited, neglecting "best friend" he was. Idiot. _Idiot idiot idiot_.

He threw back the covers and lifted Dick up and under them. The boy needed to be warm and safe – he needed to stop shaking through each violent, lung-shattering breath as he cried into Wally's T-shirt.

He needed to be close.

Wally's arms stayed locked around his little bird, lips pressed to his forehead. He'd never noticed. He'd never have known. He'd never had suspected that behind those mischievous cackles and punch-lines would be _this_.

His heart ached and his throat felt like someone had turned off the faucet at the back of his mouth. Restricted the intake of air, of oxygen, of thoughts that weren't panicked and drowning in regrets.

_Dick, I didn't know. I didn't see it. I didn't realise. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._

"I'm so sorry." His voice was barely audible, but Dick heard it and tightened their embrace. His tears ran over his pointed nose.

"It's not your fault, Wally. You probably just stopped me from doing it."

Wally didn't have to ask what "it" was.

He wondered maybe, without the costume...

...had he saved Dick's life?

Yes.

But he'd never know for sure.


	5. Relax or something

**Pairings:**  
DickxWallyxRoy

**Summary:**  
Roy's all wound up over this stupid case. Can Dick and Wally make him feel better? Mostly from Roy's POV.

**Rating**:  
M for sex.

**AN:**  
Just my fantasy ship of DickxWallyxRoy, or RobxKFxRed. (My fantasy ship has Dick's undies for a flag, alright? Let's just take a moment to note that.)

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"I don't give a _damn_ what Batman says, Dick – you're not driving."

Dick gave a small smirk that turned into a big one as Roy addressed Wally.

"And you, asswipe, won't be either. Your driving _sucks_."

"Oi!" He lunged forward, eye-to-eye thanks to a recent growth spurt. "All the cars just have super-slow reactions."

"Yet _I_ manage. Hm."

"You were so much more fun before you quit women and-"

Dick didn't have to remove his glasses to shoot the other a _look_, and it stung his boyfriend right between the eyes like a less-than-subtle bullet. Roy's grip tightened on the wheel.

"He may be going about it the wrong way, but Wally has a point," Dick said.

_Oh, great. The Boy Wonder's on my case now?_

"Just putting my two cents in," he went on, "but when was the last time you got laid?"

The bolts in Roy's jaw tightened. "Like Mr. Quickie here said, I've given up on the ladies until I find this murderer."

"That's just the _ladies_, Roy."

"What are you- Oh, for the love of. Did you just hack into my autodrive?"

It was a grin that was all perfect teeth and cockiness. "Sure did. Hey, look at that – we're going into the woods."

Roy didn't like where this was heading – not necessarily the car, just the way that the kids were shooting each other unreadable but sly glances. The car held the stench of a brewing idea (plus their gym clothes, which were in the trunk). By the time the engine was killed, the oldest was doing all he could to not spin around and ask what the hell they were up to. God, it annoyed him to no extent when those two got like this – little children with secret languages that (thanks to Dick being, you know, _son of the Bat_) were almost unbreakable.

"So why am I here?" he asked. The doors' locks all clicked.

Leaning forward with pure _mischief_ seeping from every pore, Dick eyed him though his lenses. "We just thought you'd want somewhere quiet to relax. Calm yourself." The lithe boy eased himself into the passenger seat with Wally in the middle one at the back, denying himself the urge to _grin_ at the suspicious glare he received.

The twenty-four-year-old didn't know where Dick was reaching to, at first – a comforting pat on the knee didn't seem to be his intent. No, his hand slipped further, massaged the form in the front of his pants.

Roy almost hissed at the alien-yet-familiar touch, instead hissing for another reason entirely. "What the hell, D-" His open mouth was taken advantage of, however, with lips that suckled on his and teeth that nibbled. Roy didn't kiss back—he'd blame it on Dick's imagination—but bit down _hard_. Drawing away reflexively, the youngest man in the vehicle gave a moan and a playfully-accusing look.

"Dude, calm down," Wally insisted. Roy shrugged the hand off of his shoulder with a low snarl. "He's good at this."

"'snot his fault," Dick replied, cutting into a stunned Roy's next words. "He's just really wound up-" He squeezed at the fully-clothed crotch again. "-aren't you, Roy?"

"Screw both of you – I'm getting out. You're not funny." Oh, shit. Doors were still locked. Highest security possible within his budget. FUCK.

Dick tilted his chin up. "Screw both of us? Sounds good, actually."

"Trust me, just relax. You'll like it." Wally offered his smallest finger and if it wasn't for _holy shit Dick's unzipping me_ Roy probably would have broken it. "I pinky-swear."

Ignoring the first thought that surfaced—_When was the last time I trimmed?_—Roy growled the second; "I'm not gay, idiots. You want a fuck-buddy? Go bother someone else."

"This doesn't make you gay. If dudes _really_ aren't your thing then close your eyes," advised Wally. "I swear to God, Roy, he's great with blowjobs. _The best_."

"Oh, sorry – I didn't realise you got around so much-"

But Dick's hand was down his jeans, rubbing and tightening the space around there. It definitely shouldn't have been able to hitch his breathing like it did. With his small, agile fingers, Dick hoisted up the hem of his shirt and blew warm air down his abs. It'd been a while, and that was pretty hot, and Roy was hardening in an embarrassingly short amount of time and Dick nodded to Wally.

"The hell're you two planning?"

The kiss shocked him. Not because it was Wally (that was the second realisation) but because it was... _good_. His tongue swept the roof of Roy's mouth and that, combined with the fact that his dick was officially out, caused him to groan. Wally grinned in satisfaction against his lips.

A tangy, sweet scent wafted around them. Roy realised quickly it was flavoured lubricant, sucked in air through his teeth as Dick stroked him once, twice, fisted his length. All of his senses were clogged up with this whole scenario – almost every part of him screamed to give in to Dick's touch, Wally's mouth; the rest just wanted Roy to regain his control.

"You gonna keep to your word and suck it, Boy Wonder?" he asked, a little more breathy than he'd intended, as the speedster kissed his neck. All the same, Dick's face went from mildly surprised to glad, and he edged it in, inch by inch. Roy wasn't small but he waited for a minute until gently fisting the black locks and tugging him down, sliding his cock further; "I know you can, Dick. Do it and do it _right_."

Wally cackled lightly in his ear, which made Roy decide he had to be silenced, too. Just to keep the playing field even. His grip that had been on the red-head's hip—**for balance**—moved swiftly to between his legs, caressing the boner so obviously straining against his shorts. Roy tongued the dip of his collarbone, because he was a lot of things and _selfish_ wasn't one of them. Wally pushed his hips forward and sighed into Roy's ear. Wally's had a freckle on it.

"Let's get into the back," Dick suggested, tugging his own top up and over, "so that we can get a little more, uh, _comfortable_."

Once he'd manoeuvred himself between the front seats, Dick kissed Wally and Roy briefly wondered what the lube tasted like. He could see the shine of it on Dick's lips, still smell it in the confined space. The windows were already beginning to fog and he was rock-hard, his sizeable erection pink and stiff, as his friends undressed each other, Dick sucking Wally through his boxers. It shouldn't have turned him on even more yet his body tingled as Wally unbuttoned and helped Roy out of his shirt with the third boy teasing a nipple between his fingers.

Roy let himself moan.

Wally and Dick had another wordless exchange.

"Oh, shut up," Roy snapped, gesturing with his eyes at the bulge in Dick's briefs. The latter grinned sheepishly and kissed him right on the mouth, pulling him in to join them.

There was more licking and sucking for Roy, this time by Wally. It wasn't as good as when Dick did it, but a blowjob was a blowjob and it gave him a little breathing space for Dick to show him something new. Roy didn't ask questions, but followed Wally's example and pushed his slick index finger into Dick, feeling the heat that was so firm around his digit. There wasn't a whole load of room, and Dick was _so close_, begging for another one. When Roy didn't, Wally did, and Dick cried out in surprise.

"Hey, Roy – feel this."

Honestly, he was so lost in everything that he just did it.

"His prostate," Wally explained with a grin. "Touch that and he goes wild."

Roy gave it a hesitant brush and Dick froze, sucking in a small gasp. Roy wanted to ask how it felt but he couldn't – not with Wally's tongue in his mouth, anyway.

It was about thirty seconds of awkward moving around until Dick was below him—another fifteen and there was a condom on—waiting impatiently as Wally helped Roy ease it in. Roy was alarmed at how quickly he was pushing forward and how much Dick's ass had yet to stretch – he wanted control, sure, but he didn't want to _hurt_ his friend. This was almost clouded over, however, by the feeling of a tight and warm space around his most sensitive bit of anatomy. His cheeks matched the shade of Dick's.

"It's okay." Dick's tone was gentle and reassuring. "Move."

He withdrew and thrust forward, trying not to move too much in an effort to not hit his head on the door. God, Roy was fucking _Dick Grayson_ while his boyfriend watched. It sounded too weird to think about.

So he didn't.

The distraction came with perfect timing – Wally's palm sliding down the base of his spine, fingers circling his hole. Roy halted and shot lasers from his eyes at the twenty-two-year-old.

"The hell d'you think you're doing, West?"

When the fuck did he get so confident? The way he was looking _down_ on Roy... aroused him even more...

"C'mon, man. You're kinda having sex with my guy. Didn't think it was free, did you?" Mouth slightly open in shock, Roy didn't have a hope of retorting. Wally slid the tip of his finger in, licked the shell of Roy's ear. "Just keep doing your thing and I'll do mine."

Roy wasn't sure if he was referring to him and Dick as "things" or if-

_Holy fuck_.

Roy bucked and his blush darkened.

"Sensitive, much?" laughed Wally. "Did you like that?"

A roll of his eyes made the boy beneath him snort. Roy's fight turned to nothing as Wally rubbed across that damned spot again. Just to shut him up, Roy pushed _hard _and Dick's snicker faltered, turned into a low moan. Was it just his imagination, or did more fingers actually feel _good_? Not that he'd ever admit it. Not with those two already looking so fucking smug.

Roy knew he couldn't be the first to come.

"You'd better be wearing a condom," he warned, "coz if you jizz inside me I swear to God I will make sure this is the last fuck you ever have."

He let Dick kiss him, though – let Wally breath, lick, suck on the back of his neck. Shit, it felt good. He thought of maths equations, of the case he was working on. But then Dick changed their angle and let out a small scream. There was no way—_no fucking way_— that Roy would tell him how much he loved the way the former's nails dug into his back, simply rammed his hips, relished the small semi-circles that were indented in his skin. Wally whispered soothing words. Roy realised he was guiding his thick member in. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would – actually, it felt pretty good considering he was halfway to having a cock up his ass.

Dick was arching, groaning, gripping Roy's arms like he'd fade into nothingness if he let go. Roy grunted and tried to match their rhythms, barking at Wally "Quit it – I'm not a sitting duck. Let me figure this out."

Eventually they found it, Roy managing to keep it together above Dick's sweaty, panting form and below Wally's heated one, stimulated at both the front and back.

He wouldn't come first.

Not if he could help it, anyway.

Roy suddenly had a thought. He'd never tell Wally how much he like the feeling of being entered, but psychology had always been one of his strong points.

So was getting what he wanted.

"Christ, West," he snickered, "are you telling me you can't go any faster?"

Roy saw the reflection in Dick's glasses, saw Wally go from stunned to determined. Dropping his face to Dick's shoulder, he used it as a gag to soften the hoarse whimper of "_Wally... Dick..._" as he clenched the muscles in his backside. It'd be a little rougher for the next few slides but—if the jerk of Wally's body was anything to go by—there'd been a bit of a victory. Roy knew that if he could get Wally to go then he'd have all the "too fast" jokes he'd ever need. It only took a couple of minutes, their combined sounds and the hisses and murmurs and—Batman forbid—_screams_ of each other's names before the arm around Roy's stomach tightened and there was an exclamation of something-or-rather in his ear.

Then it was just him and Dick. Just him and Dick and the intensity of their pleasure. Dick seemed to know the game – dug his nails into the muscle of Roy's back, tugged his hair and kissed him ferociously.

Roy was still playing, however, and he put his weight on one hand, using the other to stroke at the twenty-year-old's swollen cock. Alternating between the teasing touches and brutal pumps, Roy didn't ignore the way Dick trembled and twitched. He stroked the head twice, the most alive part, and the boy thrashed against him.

It was building and building _fast_ – that unmistakable eruption that flowed down his abdomen and gathered in his groin. The pleasant burning filled his body and his pelvis got a mind of its own as he came in quick spurts inside Dick.

The whole world went light and floaty for a little while after that, the rough breathing being the only sound that made it into Roy's senses.

He couldn't just sit there all night, though – Roy sighed as he pulled out. Wally wordlessly removed the used condom, tucked it into a previously-empty Coca-Cola can at their feet. Smiling softly, Dick yanked the lever and the seats fell back. Roy almost asked why they hadn't done that earlier, but he actually felt too good for an argument, too good to point out that Wally's hair looked like it had exploded. Instead he just leaned back with them, thankful that one of the two had wound down a window. It was a bit stuffy, to say the least.

They all spread out as much as they could, panting—some grinning—and Roy rubbed his face with both hands before tugging on his shirt and trousers. Dick and Wally didn't ask questions. Roy got out.

The wind didn't touch his hair, but if it had it would be cold and damp with sweat. Roy didn't have to take a deep breath to know he smelled like sex and some fake fruit – he did anyway, just to get his thoughts back to normal. Heart thrumming against his ribs, he threaded the leather belt through its buckle, exhaling. It wasn't his first threesome, but it was the best.

That's probably what freaked him out the most.

Judging by the soft noises and the positions—even through the steamed window—the pair was cuddling, telling each other that they loved them and other mushy stuff. A couple of laughs were heard with Roy wondering when he could go back in. He didn't ache anywhere weird.

It was getting chilly, the sun having disappeared hours ago. Roy estimated it was around one or two in the morning. The rustles of clothing ceased, a seeming invitation.

Nobody said anything as they drove back to the apartment Dick and Wally shared. As Dick got out, however, he smirked; "Well, don't tell us you didn't enjoy it. You did win, though."

_Roy, what the hell are you doing?_ But he said it anyway, with his flawless flames of cockiness licking at his tone. "Tell you what – I _did_ have a good time, so if you ever want a rematch..." He restarted the engine. "You know where to find me."


	6. Testing

**Pairings:**  
DickxWally, with off-side ArtemisxRANDOMGUY (totally should be a superhero's name).

**Summary:**  
So maybe Dick's a little tipsy. So maybe Wally planned it all. So maybe this could all end happily tonight

**Rating**:  
M for sex and drinking.

**AN:**  
Sex, cuddles, and fluff. All in one. Hurrah!

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"Wow, that was fast."

Wally didn't bother to respond, just kept his head down.

"C'mon, man. You knew this was gonna happen sometime, right? You broke up a year ago – Art had to move on."

"I know, but did she have to do it with _him_?" Wally growled.

It was a soft sigh, overcome by the sound of Dick's door swinging shut. "No, I suppose she didn't."

As he spoke, the twenty-one-year-old subtly closed his laptop, hiding the five-minute-old Facebook Relationship Status that proclaimed Artemis' new beau and her were officially together. That was all it took for Wally, and Dick had waited patiently despite the fact that he was due for his bi-weekly trip to the bar down the road.

"I _introduced_ them!" the red-head groaned, falling back into the bed. Dick scratched his neck awkwardly, just as Wally realised that the bedding he was on was... _fancy_. "Oh, dude, this is your special duvet. Were you gonna go out tonight?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I decided I'd done enough work as Nightwing and it was time to go out and get laid. But it's cool – I'll stay here with you."

"Nah, let's get out – I need some ladies to get over Blondie. I can use your spare room, right?"

Again, Dick's eyes dropped.

"Oh. Not _that_ kind of laying, huh?"

"I go once a fortnight, usually, but I can go tomorrow. We can drive down to another club tonight. I have cash."

Wally shook his head. "I'm a guest, so you do to your thing."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Dick insisted, leaning against the doorframe.

A grin made the freckles on Wally's cheek even more noticeable. "Oh, you won't – I'm coming with."

Dick's face was the _definition_ of disbelief. "_You_ want to go to a gay bar?"

"Don't act so surprised. It'll be a hoot. Worst case scenario I grab your keys and waltz into that club, grab the hottest chick I can and be back A-S-A-P."

The younger man bit his lip. Wally always made things sound so _simple_, **especially** when they weren't.

"Okay then." He slung on his jacket. "Don't you _dare_ say I didn't warn you."

.

"Dick, I would just like to say again that I am so, _so_ sorry!"

The bottle made a deep sound as its base touched the table, almost unheard due to Dick's laugh. "Forget it, Wally. It's cool. I probably would've done the same on my first night in there if my metabolism deemed the effects of alcohol... um... _in_effective."

But the way the ice hit the bottom of his glass said otherwise. He was only tipsy and it _still_ made Wally feel alone. Although... It _did_ give him the advantage...

"Anyway," continued Dick, pouring himself another, plus a second for his embarrassed friend, "it's fine with girls, but these walls are thin and I doubt you'd want to hear me getting it on with a man. Not quite the average heterosexual guy's idea of _comfortable_. Maybe we should consider this a good thing for the worth of our friendship, me not bringing anyone home."

"Well, you brought _me_ home," Wally smiled shyly.

Dick handed him the golden liquid and grinned; "As opposed to leaving you outside? I'm not Batman, you know."

Swallowing the bulge that was clogging his throat (as well as a good glug of scotch), the red-head leant against the counter, ignoring the offered seat opposite Dick. "No, uh, you _brought me home_."

There was a silent moment between them.

The laughter filled Wally's ears like the red filled his cheeks.

"Don't do that! Honestly, dude, sometimes I can never tell when you're joking or not."

"I'm not joking."

Yet another awkward pause laced its way into the air before Dick's smirk grew. "There it is again. Seeing you fake seriousness is scary."

Did alcohol fog up Nightwing's lie-detector? Wally ignored this thought, just closed the distance between their mouths in a swift step and a crouch.

Dick tasted tangy and his breath smelled of the cocktails he'd consumed previously. A cut on his lip was brushed briefly by Wally's tongue and he noted it as he held Dick's pointed chin on his thumb.

Two hands brought him back into reality, back into Dick's eyes which were blue and confused and dilated.

"What the hell-"

"Listen to me – I don't care about Artemis. It was just an excuse. I knew tonight was your gay-bar night, I purposefully fucked it up between you and that dude, and I just kissed you not to screw around but... actually, yeah, to screw you."

And there was Dick. Robin. The boy in green and red and yellow who turned to black and blue on his eighteenth, staring right back into his best friend's face in shock.

How long had they been friends?

Too long for Wally to have thought his plan through for under four months.

"Say something."

Relief flowed through Wally's his body as that cocky grin swept over Dick's face. "You could at least have had the class to take me to bed. Did you think this was going to be a kitchen-fuck?"

Then it was gone and replaced with Dick's lips back on Wally's, hands sliding around his neck with the older man's lifting him off of the seat, then legs staying wrapped around his waist even as the acrobat was lowered onto his bed, onto the fancy covers. Dick's body was all sorts of—_amazing, sexy, hot_—things, so Wally didn't need **any** persuading the target the key parts, the ones practically built out of nerves that raised goosebumps across the former's skin. They were relatively slow at first, holding each other as tight as they could, but _all this passion_ was threading its way into their veins and waiting just wasn't on the god-damned table anymore.

Even with this considered Dick's desperateness was _vicious_; he just wanted **more** – more of the touch, more of Wally's knee between his thighs. Dick kissed at any visible skin he could, one arm's fingers locked to clasp at the back of Wally's shirt, the other rubbing purposefully under the crotch of his jeans, hoping to awake the latter's cock from limpness as he himself was already hardening. Dick's thighs tightened around Wally's. Wally groaned.

"What are we doing?" Dick asked. It wasn't accusing, just a simple question. "Were you serious when you said you wanted to, as it was so tactfully put, _screw_? Or did you just want to do some hand-and-head, maybe a sixty-niner and-"

All was silenced with another rough kiss.

"Hey Dick."

"Hey Wally."

Wally bit his lip. He bit it because this was his fantasy. "I want to fuck you."

Dick rolled him over, immediately undoing the button and tugging on the zip so fast it almost broke. He licked at Wally's half-erect penis with a confidence Wally knew he wouldn't be able to match. So instead of worrying about _whatthehelldoIdowhenit'smyturn_, Wally removed his shirt and sat up, Dick sliding according onto the floor, between Wally's feet.

The shoes were thrown away like rats in a restaurant, most of the remaining clothing in the same manner. As though their mere existence was reason enough to be disgusted with them. Dick was as good at blowjobs as he was everything else he used his mouth for, and he had his partner gasping not too far into it. Satisfied, Dick stood to drop his own pants. Wally did it for him, licking his lips at the way Dick's cock was sitting to the side in his underwear. He massaged it gently, pulled the band down and swallowed, because Dick was... _bigger_ than him. And thicker. But it was okay because Wally had undoubtedly spent hours of his life jerking himself off. He tried to use the techniques he'd mastered, the twists and speeds and stuff, and felt a flutter of relief when Dick responded with a moan. His pants were still around his ankles.

"Dick. Um, _Dick_. I've never-" He froze. Those eyes were hungry and daring, his mouth a breathy reassurance. So, instead of asking for directions, Wally sped through the orange light and kissed wetly along Dick's length. Then he held it, guided it into his mouth.

"Teeth, Wally. Just open your... a bit more... Yeah, that's good."

Rubbing smooth circles into the back of his neck, ignoring the rookie errors, Dick stepped smoothly from the puddle of denim at his feet.

They were under the duvet in no time and _cuddling_ and_ naked_. Dick opened to him, kissed his freckled collarbone and bit his ear. The breathing was mixed and filled the steamy air. The feeling of warmth across his damp skin was thrilling – the rhythmless touches and kisses amazing. Wally'd never been so physically or mentally close to a dude in his life and this was so utterly perfect. If this night kept going as well as it was at that moment, Wallace West could die a happy man.

He couldn't, however, put his finger on why this felt so right, so _comfortable_ with Dick. Sure, they were best friends and all, but had it been _anyone_ else there'd be a fumbling Wally who would be literally _vibrating_, with even the most patient of partners ready to smack him around the head. Despite the nervousness, Dick explored his bare body with smooth hands—some expensive moisturiser that Alfred had insisted upon, Wally guessed—and smiled. Had he wanted this, too? For how long? This seemed like a question best left for later.

"You should start stretching me," Dick advised in a whisper. It broke Wally's thoughts the moment he realised what that meant. They were both guys. And that brought forth another little realisation...

He was straddled as Dick produced a bottle of lube—where the hell did that come from?—spreading it over Wally's index finger and his own. Then Wally watched in awe as Dick opened himself a bit. In went one. In went another. Dick looked down at Wally. "It's not a show – might I suggest taking a more active role?"

Wally complied and pushed his way up with one finger. Inside Dick. It was slimy but warm and tight. He felt all the muscles clench and relax as Dick groaned.

"Feel that?"

Wally nodded.

"That's my prostate. I'm going to turn around, but you keep rubbing it, okay?" He threw the cover back.

"Turn around? Wait-" His question was ended with a moan, realising swiftly that they were doing a _sixty-nine position_. Then it hit that he was supposed to be doing things, supposed to be putting Dick... back in his mouth...

_Please let me do this right. Please let me make him feel as good as he makes me._

He pumped it, stroked the hairs that looked suspiciously neat – Wally made a mental note to interrogate Dick about his little _manscaping_ thing some other time. As he thought this, the ginger squirmed his tongue around, produced a good amount of saliva. He tried not to think about all the practice Dick would have had to get _that good_ at giving head.

There were questions spilling from his brain—_Am I supposed to put the whole thing in?_—but he couldn't have asked them even if he had the nerve. Wally had taken as much as he could, careful not to let Dick hit the back of his throat and trigger that stupid gag reflex. Speaking of which, _**holy mother of God**_ did Dick even _have_ one? Wally peered down as he gave his neck a break from the repetitive bobbing and watched his entire length disappear wholly and reappear, sometimes followed by some licks and a hand, before he got back to work. This time, he _sucked_, and Dick hissed and threw his head back.

"Condoms... They're in the top draw."

Dick snatched it from Wally's hand, opening the wrapper himself and deftly rolling it on.

For some reason—it was one of the things Artemis dumped him for, actually—Wally had a thing for missionary. One-night stands he wouldn't care, but with people he loved... It seemed more _personal_. So when Dick laid down underneath him, underneath the duvet once again, legs loosely around his waist and told him "Put it in," Wally's heart nearly grew wings and flew away. He kissed Dick, holding his pulsing cock in one hand, and pushed forward. Dick gaped and closed his eyes, letting a weak "_Oh_" escape, Wally smearing more reassuring kisses down his cheekbone and neck.

He'd done it.

_They were doing it_.

Wally nudged in again. Dick's face relaxed a bit more and he sighed raggedly, letting his friend plant his lips on the corners of his own. He estimated how many marks there would be on his neck come morning – probably nothing a hoodie couldn't hide. Wally made small grunting noises and continued his slow pace, watching with deep concern as Dick let out little gasps.

"Faster, Wally," Dick insisted gently.

He was the posterboy for charming, for righteousness and perfection and he was in Wally's arms, begging for more. Every thrust brought forth another sound, another squeeze on his shoulders. And when they were ready for it to be considered composed—or as composed as you _can_ be in the midst of intercourse with the one you've been pining after for months—they went for the mouths again, gasping between lip-locks and tongues that licked at each other's teeth. Wally sat up and brought Dick with him, letting the man ride his cock to hit _just the right place_ to make him cry out into Wally's neck. Dick's blush was present only on his cheeks, whilst Wally's ran right from the tips of his ears to his jaw. Usually combed into a shaggy 'do, the former's hair was wild and shaken up, bouncing with each roll of Dick's hips.

"A couple more," he hissed, mouth open against Wally's shoulder. "Just let me... Just let me-_ah_! Wally, Wally – oh, fuck – Wally!"

Wally lifted Dick's butt, laid the acrobat back on the bed and rammed into him until he was finished. Then Wally kept going. He knew that it would only take a couple of seconds, and if Dick kept making those faces he would definitely... _he would..._

He groaned and came, tossing his head back then letting it hang. Dick looked back up through half-lidded eyes, and his face was shiny – it was the calmest, most beautiful expression Wally had ever seen on him. He felt so amazing, so happy. He dropped his head to Dick's shoulder and steadied the beating in his chest that was pretty much the _definition_ of erratic.

"How was it?"

Wally grinned. "Good. Really, really good."

Biting his lip for a second—how did he make a _thinking face_ look so hot?—Dick stretched his arms. "I don't suppose you want to cuddle after really, really good sex?"

Wally couldn't think of anything better.

His lips met with Dick's; a slow, gentle touch that contrasted so greatly to the hungry clashes of teeth and tongues from earlier. Dick knew how to be soft, and he practically _owned_ Frenching. Both of the boys' hands were clammy, their bodies even more so, with Dick's hair stuck to his forehead and the back of Wally's neck still prickling with drying perspiration, but neither cared. His insides were melting, his skin still burning from the heat of the moment.

Smooching down his friend's—?—neck, Wally murmured "You're amazing."

"Mm, I know."

Wally chuckled quietly. "Not to mention _modest_, and _wonderful_, and-"

"What do you think this is, West?" Dick snapped abruptly. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean I _love_ you or anything."

Wally's smile dropped. "Wait, what? Dick, I-"

"You're a good friend, Wally, but you're way too lame for me." All of the joke was summed up with his grin.

"You're such an ass," Wally snorted.

"Speaking of which – get your manhood out of mine."

Rolling over, closing his eyes, Wally just breathed with calmed, relaxed intakes of air as Dick cleaned up his own mess. Then he clambered back in and rested his head on Wally's chest.

"Did you only agree to this because you were horny?" the ex-Kid Flash asked in a whisper.

"No."

"Then why? Is it because you're drunk?"

Dick laughed sleepily. "I'm only a _little_ bit intoxicated, Wally, and no. I did it because it was you."


	7. He's Just Sleeping

**Pairings:**  
DickxWally, with mentions of WallyxArt

**Summary:**  
Dick's in a coma, but Wally's at his bedside, not ready to give up, not ready to leave his best friend.

**Rating**:  
T for references.

**AN:**  
Giving 100% dialogue ficcing (should be a word) a go.

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"Dick, I don't know if you can hear this, but it's Wally. You probably knew that. I'd like to think that you'd recognize my voice after seven years of being best friends. If you didn't, though, don't worry – Alfred said you'd be a bit fuzzy when you woke up. And since you're not even _awake_... Well, yeah. You get it.

"We had another mission today – they get weirder and weirder for me each time, but the others seem to be adjusting to it. I had a nasty scratch down my leg but I'm pretty sure it's healed now. Wait, let me check. Yup. Totally gone.

"I wish you had my sped-up mitosis thing. I know you can't see, but there's a cut on your arm and the blood is seeping through the bandage. I'll tell Alfy on my way out, okay?

"He's worried about you. Batman's frowning even more, too. I didn't even think that was possible – if I hadn't seen photos of playboy millionaire—I did quote-unquote finger things for those two words—Bruce Wayne then I would've thought a smile would make his face crack in half. If you really are out of it and I'm just casually talking to myself, then I'mma save that for later. I hope you'll laugh. I miss that.

"Anyway, the mission. Those guys are getting on my nerves. Red Arrow's all like 'Ooh, look at me! I can hack stuff and be amazing!' and Artemis is doing that ninja-fighting and M'gann only calls the psychic role for five now. Superboy doesn't even look for your heat signature anymore. Kaldur's found a way to get around the bare patch when he plans stuff.

"I'm not saying this to bum you out, dude. It's just... How could they get over you so easily? How could they just go 'Rob's in a coma,' and move on? Sure, our first fight without you blowed and we nearly got our asses kicked... It's not cool. I don't want them to forget you. I don't know how long you're going to be like this, and I don't want you to be a stranger to the Team when you _do_ come back.

"That's the other thing – people correcting my '_when_' with '_if_'. You're not going to leave me, Dick. Not after all of this. You stuck with me after _I_ nearly died when Susan Beckisfield totally shot me down, and I rose like a phoenix from the ashes, right? You're going to get through this.

"Right?

"There's so much I don't know right now. For example, I don't know if you can feel me holding your hand. I am, by the way. Or if this is the last talk we'll ever have. It won't be, because you're going to make it, but there's something about the Wayne Manor that brings out the pessimist in me. Ugh, why does a house so cool have to have such a horrible air?

"So I'm going to talk precautions. I'm going to tell you everything. Just in case.

"First, I lost my virginity to Artemis. I never got a chance to tell you because it was super-embarrassing and awkward and I didn't know how to word that little... tale. It's one of the many reasons we broke up, actually – Blondie just couldn't handle the weirdness. Also, she said 'YOLO' to me. It was only once, mind you. Still tragic. I guess you knew the first part anyway – just thought I'd say it to erase all doubt.

"I use hairspray. There. I said it. Gels and waxes get too greasy and stiff, so I use this conditioning spray that leaves it touchable yet well-held. Sue me.

"Amy Jones and Art. That's it. The girls I've kissed. You kept making little eyebrow hints with that chick at Roy's party a couple of months ago but nothing had happened. She just wanted to know if you were single. I said no. Two reasons: she was twenty-one and you're seventeen and _no_. Hell no. Plus, she smelled of cigarette smoke. 'nuff said.

"And, uh, second... This is gonna be awkward. Like, even worse than when Art joked about me being 'too fast' right before I, um, put it in. I need you to know, though. I have a—oh, crap, how do I say this?—a... _crush_. That's not really the right one, but it'll do. And it's on a guy. You, actually.

"Don't feel pressured. I know it's a fair bit to think about – I didn't even know I wasn't exactly straight until those feelings I got for, say, Jennifer applied to you. I'm not gay. I think I'm bi. Actually, screw that – I'm not going to bother you with the queries of my orientation.

"Holy- Did you just squeeze my hand? Or did I just imagine that?

"You did it again. That's not just a twitch, right? Okay, one for yes, two for no. The sky is blue? Leaves are yellow? M'gann is blonde? Yes! I have to tell everyone. This is awesome! I can't believe it! You-"

"Master Wallace, Master Bruce wishes to inform you that your time is up. Not that I wish to drag you away from your friend, however I must replace his wrappings for the night."

"Alfred, he moved! He squeezed my hand! He answered questions – one for yes, two for no!"

"That is amazing, Master Wallace. I will be sure to let Master Bruce know."

"Stuff that – I'm gonna tell him now! See ya, Alfred – bye, Dick."

"Excuse my sigh, Master Dick. I do like him. He is a burst of fresh air even if he can barely stay in the same place for longer than a second. He really is quite thrilled, Master Dick. I pray that you make it."


	8. Sweat

**Pairings:**  
DickxWally

**Summary:**  
Wally doesn't know why Dick gets like this, but he'll stick by nonetheless.

**Rating**:  
T for the feels.

**AN:**  
Let me know if this is legit depressing or try-hard depressing. Thanks :]

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

Robin.

The Boy Wonder.

Partner of the world's greatest detective.

Member of the Junior Justice League.

Quite probably the future leader.

.

Richard Grayson.

Straight-A classmate.

Son of a billionaire.

Student at Gotham's most prestigious private school.

One of the top mathletes in the country.

Quite probably Wayne Industries' future owner.

.

Dick.

The seventeen-year-old.

My boyfriend.

The bravest guy I've ever known.

My best friend for eight years.

Quite probably the one I'll still be with a year from now.

.

I love him. I love him so much, and it kills me when he gets like this – when he cries, when he just sits in a corner, frozen, as if there aren't a million tears pouring from those beautiful blue eyes. When he speaks and his voice is hoarse from the yelling, from the commands he's shouted in missions and sports games.

When everything just gets too much.

And I put my arms around him, around his shoulders that are wide in comparison to his hips. Being an acrobat does that to your build. His cheeks are pink and sticky and I can see the scar above his left eyebrow (chicken pox) and another on the side of his neck (Joker).

And then Dick doesn't say anything.

His pulse throbs – I can feel it under my fingers, on his thumb. I wonder how long he's sat like this. Bruce is out, but Bruce is always out. He tries. I know that.

Dick knows that.

Alfred is cleaning and I don't think he knows about the current state of his younger "master". The armpits of Dick's T-shirt are damp, which means he's probably been here for about an hour. The cordless phone is about a foot away. He's not on it, which means Black Canary is busy with some Justice League stuff.

She's the only one we can talk to.

Dick knows that.

I kiss his temple. I lick my lips. They taste like salt, sweat, the soapy tang of the gel that has been rubbed against his skin as he ran his hands through his hair. Robin knows everything. Dick pretends to.

He never tells me what causes these episodes.

So I've stopped asking.

I didn't believe in God – I still don't know if I do. But I pray. I pray for Dick, for his life, for Robin, for Gotham. I figure that if there really is a big guy up there then he will be cool with saving an innocent boy who's done nothing wrong even with all that's been taken from him.

But I just don't know how much longer this will go on for.

Until he gets over it?

Or until something horrible happens?

Sometimes the thought brushes through my mind when he's half a second too slow, only _just_ dodges a bullet, only a _tiny_ scrape to bare skin, whether he's doing that on purpose. If he _wants_ to get hurt. I count his scars with my lips and tell him he's perfect and there are never any he hasn't gotten from fighting.

Then again, cutting isn't the only kind of self-harm.

Especially not for a super-hero.

"You're so perfect," I tell him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Whenever he hears this, I see him shrink back.

Guilt.

Dick can quit the Robin gig whenever – Bruce has made that so clear.

But he feels he owes the universe for the good luck he's had, for the home he lives in, the people who love him, the education and the health and the money. He feels that, since he sees more money in a week than the average teenager would see in a _year_, the very least he can do is enjoy it.

And yet he feels like shit.

Sometimes I call his cellphone at random times of the day—or night—to make sure he's not...

Not...

..._gone_.

"I love you," I tell him.

I know it fuels his thoughts of ungratefulness, but I'm scared that if I stop saying it then he'll think it isn't true anymore.

Sometimes Dick shows up in my room while I'm sleeping. He's not there when I wake up, but I know he's been there because it smells like his deodorant and the window is open a crack. I think he does it on purpose.

When it's over, he'll take my hand, we'll cuddle up in his bed, he'll smile. I'll smile too, more out of relief than thanks, and we'll tell each other "I love you," and doze off.

I always manage to ignore all the repeats and think "This'll be the last time – this'll be the turning point."

It never is.

But I love him.

I put my faith in that.


	9. Touch

**Pairings:**  
DickxWally

**Summary:  
**Wally is one of the few partners who has to beg and plead to orally pleasure their boyfriend. Can he finally convince Dick to let him show off his mouth magic?

**Rating**:  
M for two blowjobs.

**AN:**  
YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T LET ME WRITE THESE THINGS. I HAVE OTHER FICS TO DO.

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

Reading on the floor gave Dick a sense of... _rebelliousness_. Studying with his books laid out on the plush carpet, not the beautiful wooden desk as Bruce so sternly demanded, and _slouching_ as he flicked each page. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but the hero-by-night found that he could prolong the time before his bottom became numb by simply parting his knees and having the literature of interest between his feet. The frame of the bed dug into his back.

It was freedom, to be situated like this. With a good book, he could get away from the life of a billionaire's son, get away from being _Robin_. Get lost in places where supervillains merely stole and fought instead of raping, kidnapping and murdering. Or it was vampires and ghosts and werewolves that stalked the forests and not killers on streets who carried guns around like ballpoint pens.

But, of course, Wally had other ideas.

"Dude. Really. How long does it take you to _read_?" he whined.

Dick sighed, not even sparing his boyfriend a glance. "Considering I don't _skim_, plus I lack the whole superpower-thing... a lot longer than you."

A frown placed itself on Wally's lips. He'd tried a funny little thing called _conversation_, and even though he knew Dick could multitask, he couldn't _stand_ the thought that only **half** of Dick was focussing on him.

"This is boring."

"Then leave."

"No. Outside is rainy and gross."

Realising that he had no choice—that Wally would simply turn to his usual whinging and flicking rubber bands at him—Dick closed the cover carefully. Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ would have to wait.

"Fine," he said, much to the red-head's delight. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Wally jumped up from the swivelly chair, grinning. He didn't even bother to reply, simply launched forward, landing between Dick's legs.

"Subtle," Dick smirked.

"That's the beauty of us – I don't _have_ to be."

He leaned forward, cocking his head, trying not to get jittery. They'd done this before—usually on a bed, or maybe against a wall—but there was Murphy's Law, among other things...

Both boys laughed quietly at their pre-make-out anxiety after the first peck, before resuming with a little more grace. It was Wally's favourite kind – open and with teeth. Wally's tongue pushed in and traced squiggles on the roof of Dick's mouth. Clawing on his jersey was the response.

Beginning to settle, Wally swung his leg over, straddling Dick's knee, swaying his lower half back and forth. He scooted a little closer with each grind, ever-so-slightly opening his legs a little more. Dick blushed as each roll of the ginger's hips brushed his crotch as well – he was—slowly but surely—catching up in height.

Experience, however, was a more difficult thing to obtain when it came to Wally.

Dick chanced a look down as his ear was bitten and scraped; "You're already hard? Seriously?"

"Can't help it," Wally grinned. "Seventeen to eighteen is the sexual peak. The list of things that _won't_ turn me on is probably shorter than the... _hng_."

It was Dick's turn to smile as he explored the heated insides of Wally's pants. "...than the what, Wally? Go on."

"You don't have to do this," Wally told him. "We could just wait and it'll go away."

Dick glanced up curiously. "You know I don't mind, right? Besides, then you'll owe me and I can collect later."

Wally shoved his lips against Dick's, gripping the edges of his shirt and pulling it over while Dick slid the silver button through its hole and tugged the zipper down. Both corners of his lips drew up as he spotted the wiry, copper-coloured hair that peeked out from the band of Wally's briefs. He worked up a good amount of spit before taking as much as he could of the package into his mouth, earning a gasp, a hushed moan of "_Yes_."

There was the faint smell of fabric softener, the weird texture on his wet oral muscles. Wally gripped the mattress, trying to think of things that would make him last. But his want betrayed him, and hungry eyes watched with dilated pupils as Dick put the head in his mouth, then a few more inches.

Did Dick ever think about Wally doing this?

Wally was seventeen when he gave the Boy Wonder his first handjob – after a little bit of assurance and a _lot_ of waiting. However, every time Wally went to give head, Dick would kiss him instead and utter "No," and "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Wally would gently whisper. They both knew it wasn't the entire truth, though.

Why didn't Dick want it?

Did he think Wally would be as bad with his mouth as he was with cleaning dishes?

Even with this paranoia seeping into Wally's brain, Dick's head bobbed and turned, his tongue making an occasional appearance to sculpt the curves of Wally's length. He slid the tip into the side of his cheek and Wally let out another muffled groan.

Ugh, he had to stop thinking, had to concentrate on keeping his noises to a minimum should either of the Manor's other occupants stroll by the door. Seeing this as a challenge rather than a precaution, Dick edged his way up Wally's chest with shining lips and flicked his goddamned tongue over one of the two stiff nipples. Those hands, often gloved and hacking and typing, were truly amazing, and Wally drowned out all the sound tearing at his throat by fumbling around with the stereo remote that sat faithfully by Dick's side, thwacking a button or two so that the music _boomed_.

Dick smiled. Seeing a new amount of stickiness, he lowered his face again, this time paying attention to the sensitive skin of Wally's throbbing scrotum. The older boy seemed to know where it was leading when Dick breathed onto them with hot air from deep in his chest, and he was proven right when his boyfriend's lips opened around one of them and hummed. After receiving the same treatment on his other sac, the tip of his dick was dribbling a considerable amount.

"_Please_ suck it or something," Wally begged.

Dick nodded, took half back in and groaned so that the older teen cried out, ramming his hips forward because his body just _exploded_ with the delicious feeling.

"Don't move," Dick murmured. It was more a warning than a command. He edged the whole thing through his mouth until Wally felt the back of his throat, adjusted, slid it further. Then he swallowed.

"That's it! Just a couple more and- Christ, Dick-"

.

Wally nuzzled at the crook of Dick's neck, kissing tenderly and feeling over his collarbone, his shoulders.

"You get better and better each time," he smiled, doing up his fly. The belt remained unbuckled, a last piece of evidence from what they'd just done. "Not that I mind the practise."

Dick closed his eyes as Wally breathed on his ear.

"What does a blowjob feel like?"

There was a muted hesitation. "Like getting jerked off, I s'pose, but wetter and... warmer."

"I... I don't want you to tell me," murmured Dick.

Breath catching altogether, Wally brought himself away; "Really?" At Dick's approval in the form of a nod, his flushed face turned into one big grin.

"Don't look so grim," Dick snorted. Wally crossed his eyes. "Oh, wow. That'll amp up the mood for sure."

"When are you going to start shaving?" asked Wally, brushing his finger under Dick's chin.

"I, um... Do I need to?"

"Maybe. There's a little bit of fluff, is all."

"Oh." Dick bit his lip. "Are you stalling? You don't have to, you know. I get it."

Wally's mind went blank for a second. "What? No, no, I'm just- This is my first one, okay? I don't want to do a shitty job or anything."

"Baby steps, Mr. Impatient," Dick tutted, pushing on the back of Wally's head. Their lips clashed with a force that was only a moment off of majestic, but it made Dick's heart swell with something other than the butterflies already leaping around in there. Wally's hands started moving, rubbing underneath Dick's shirt. "You're freezing. Are you part abominable snowman?"

"Well, yesterday I found out my mom's side is Irish, so who knows?"

"Rhetorical question."

"Oh."

The touch circled down to his hips, creeping towards the middle.

How many times had he fantasised about doing this for Robin? About doing this for _Dick_?

Quite a few, actually. It started as a fleeting thought, an "I wonder what it'd be like to give a blowjob"-type thing. What followed was an unflattering shade of scarlet staining his cheeks as he imagined Robin (first boy in sight) with his legs parted, tugging at the fiery-red hair like there was no tomorrow. It made his feet tingle with excitement and his belly flutter with something else entirely.

Things were good with him and Dick. Being with a boy—weird as it seemed—had an advantage in the sense that they both knew their way around... certain body parts. It was all well and good to experiment and teach a girl how to master the perfect handjob, but (and here was the not-so-well-and-good bit) put your hand in their hair and consider yourself dead. All of the girls Wally had dated would think it a nightmare for a splatter of "liquid love" to hit her face. Sarah had even yelled at him for not keeping it in long enough.

Dick quite liked it though, and Wally _loved_ seeing it drip down his cheek or chin. Something about seeing the usually pristine Dick Grayson all dishevelled and messy turned him on like fairy lights in December.

He gulped down more butterflies and preceded with the usual routine – so far, it was just like normal. Except for one little detail.

"Um, dude? I don't mean to belittle your manliness or whatever, but I've been at this for five minutes there's been not much of a change in... uh..." Doing his best to remain carefree as his sleeves were gripped and his lips were to Dick's cheek, Wally swallowed. "..._feel_ down there. Unless it's your jeans and the denim's-"

"It's not the denim," Dick cut in. "Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

A small sigh slipped from Wally's throat. "Are you okay, Dick? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine!" he snapped, instantly regretting the harsh tone that accompanied his words. "I really want to do it, but apparently... This isn't... Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Do you _really_ want it?"

"Of course I do."

"No bull?"

"No bull," confirmed Dick.

"Alright, bear with me." Wally held up his hand and a quaking set right to his fingertips, triggering the vibrations with a gentle humming sound.

"Whoa!" Just like that, Dick was ignoring his unbuttoned pants and stilling Wally's hand. "Are you crazy? You could burn me! Or phase through me and make me explode! You said it yourself when we watched _Pulp Fiction_ – once a guy loses his cock, it's game over."

"Calm down, dude," Wally _laughed_. "I do this myself sometimes when I need to blow off steam. Besides, I'm not going to touch your dick—sorry, _penis_—directly; I'll do it over your underwear – you'll be sweet." Trying to physically smooth over the blatant distrust on his boyfriend's face, trying to communicate just how _sure_ he was, Wally squeezed Dick's shoulder. "You know when you get into the shower and your feet go red? It's like that. Just using some heat to get the blood flow going down there. Alright?"

Finally, Dick eased up – "Fine. But if this totally fails and I lose my balls, I'm going to tell _everyone_ what you said that time we went to Roy's and he-"

"Yeah, good, I remember."

Fingers shivering, Wally stroked the front of Dick's crotch, up and down the seam of his cotton briefs. Dick clenched his teeth, leaning his forehead on his boyfriend's collarbone. He let out a soft sigh, pushing his hips up as Wally gripped his cock, tugged it, then pulled his hand out and cupped the forming bulge over both layers. It was working quicker than he had thought, with Dick twitching in his free arm and gasping, twirling his hands into the back of Wally's T-shirt. Dick rocked forward with gentle wriggles of his bottom against the expensive carpet. Then the boy's breathing quickened; low, rough quakes of air slipped from his lips.

"I didn't want to hurry you along too much," Wally whispered, "but it feels like you're about ready."

Dick nodded with a lump in his throat and a tingling in his groin as he lifted himself off the floor enough for his pants to get pulled down halfway. His dark, blue underwear stuck out against the black of his jeans and the modest colours of the room, but it was what was _behind_ the shiny fabric that Wally was interested in. He could understand the nervous bite of Dick's lip, however the same could not be said for his fidgeting fingers. Damn, how did he ask, in the nicest way possible, what the fuck was wrong?

"What the fuck is wrong?"

Well, that did it.

Dick blinked up at him. "What do you mean? I'm fine. It's noth-"

However, the word never made its way out, for a hand was found slapping over the mouth that almost spoke it. "If you say 'nothing' I won't be a very happy speedster. Tell me the truth."

Dick shied away. "It's really embarrassing, dude. I don't want to go into it."

"Yeah, see, the problem is when you say a thing like that it makes it seem like _I_ am the problem. _Am_ I the problem?" His eyebrows darted up as he realised the last part had been aloud.

"No!" cried Dick. If there was one thing—one Batman-forbid, _do-not-under-any-circumstances-let-it-happen_ thing—it was letting Wally's ego get bruised. Everyone knew the moment that happened birds would fall dead from the heavens. "Look, it's just-" He mashed his palm against his face. "-Zatanna and I... We did things. One time I got a little too excited." Dick didn't want to look at Wally's face as he listened. "So I let her pull down my pants and try to get me off."

A single fact of that story struck Wally in the gut.

"No way. You told me I was the first to give you a han-"

But Dick interrupted – it was in his best interest to get the story over and done with. "You were. She just put it in her mouth, and her teeth..."

Wally's cringe said it all, bar the relief that trickled into his system. "Oh. Oh, shit, dude. Shit and _ouch_."

"Exactly. If that's what blowjobs are like..." He looked so guilty that Wally just wanted to squeeze him till his ribs caved. "...I don't know if I like them."

"It's not - anyone with a brain knows to cover their teeth or, at the least, open up enough so they don't scrape," Wally assured him.

"Really?"

"Really-really."

Dick cleared his throat once again, this time in discomfort. "Okay, then I'm good. Now let's pretend that whole conversation never happened, yeah? My little problem you've created isn't going to take care of itself."

"Heh, alright. Don't get snippy."

Wally pulled at the band, Dick's cock springing free, and wrapped his fingers gently around it. Palms moist, breath shaky, he leaned towards Dick again, whose face now donned a pink blush, and caught him on the mouth. The contact grew tighter at each downstroke until Dick's skull leant back against his bed. The air grew hot with light murmurs, moans, and sounds of approval slipping out despite the risks of such noises.

Meanwhile, Wally's pressed against his collarbone as he hoisted up the younger's shirt, revealing the muscles he loved. He kissed them, swept his tongue around Dick's pert nipples in a figure eight, and edged further until he was smooching at the base. Dick trembled and changed his position so that he could stare, pupils dilated, with Wally licking and breathing over the sensitive skin around the sides.

"What?" Wally asked when he noticed the intense attention. "Do you want to watch?"

Dick nodded eagerly.

Wally let the saliva drool from the tip of his tongue to allow a smoother glide of his mouth before he opened it, wet his lips, and took the boy's member in. Dick's groan was quick and low.

"That's so hot," he whispered as Wally drew back. "Could you do it again?"

The older teen was more than happy to oblige, so Dick let him fall back to the task at hand, enjoying the new and wonderful sensations of the insides of Wally's mouth – without teeth, of course.

"_Wally_..." he hissed as the speedster gave his jaw a break, instead kissing random spots on the boy's shoulder and letting his hand do the work.

"Yeah?"

"Could you..." He swallowed, feeling every heartbeat right in the loins. "Could you..."

"I can do anything, Dick. Tell me," he insisted.

Dick almost couldn't help the huskiness of his voice, but Wally really liked it that way. "Could you try something with my..."

Finally, Wally caught onto exactly what it was that made him drawl off. "If you're not comfortable saying it, just show me, okay?" he offered.

So, after a moment's hesitance, Dick's hand ran past his cock and gently cupped his own balls. He looked hopefully at Wally, who blushed in shame. How could he forget?

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he fumbled, realising he wouldn't be able to get his face in at any angle without removing some more clothing. With that in mind, he distracted Dick with attention on his chest as he clumsily freed one leg so that the bottom half of Dick's outfit hung around his other one. Then he sucked his tongue back, let the spit pool, and licked gingerly down the middle, before taking the right one in and humming.

Dick inhaled sharply.

His fingers carded through Wally's hair, aware as to not tug too hard or dig his nails into the scalp of the boy currently lapping away at the precum that had leaked out. The teasing flicks across his slit was enough to send him over the edge, but then Wally sucked on as much as could possibly fit and Dick just felt faint with the pleasurable lightning that heated his whole lower regions.

"Might... You might wanna move," he groaned, his heart almost bursting out of his ribs.

Wally paused. Sure enough, Dick's body tensed considerably, his hips rolling forward until he released into the awaiting mouth.

Wally didn't like it.

He sat still until Dick slumped, and when he did, Wally bolted towards the Kleenex box on Dick's bedside table and quietly spat the hot, sticky liquid into a tissue. He may have heard chuckling but wasn't really sure. By the time he zipped back, Dick was going flaccid, so Wally just rubbed the tips of his fingers in circular motions on the base.

"I couldn't swallow. I'm sorry," he muttered.

Dick shook his head. "I don't mind. It's... an acquired taste."

Wally looked away as Dick tucked himself back in and did up his own fly before they both flopped out on the double-bed. Dick rested a hand lazily on his belly and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, much to Wally's impatience.

"Was it o-"

"No. Bad Wally. Quiet time."

The eighteen-year-old's lips pursed.

"Are you forgetting something? I'm a speedster – I don't _do_ quiet time! I want to know how I did _now_!"

Dick cast a weary look at him. "I'm never having sex with you, you know that?" His face turned sympathetic as Wally's eyes widened. "It was good. Not perfect, but we can practise and it'll get better."

Relief flooded his lungs for the third time that day, the red-head nodding agreeably and snuggling up to Dick's side. "I'm sure you won't mind it."

Dick grinned against the smooth kiss planted on his lips.

"I'll second that."


End file.
